Myself From Once Upon A Time
by Love-fades-mine-has-021
Summary: Everyone in Seirin is curious why Kuroko never removed his jacket or even let others see him without his jersey on. And day after day, they noticed bruises appearing at different parts of his body. It also made them wonder why the members of GoM, especially Akashi Seijuuro, yes , the tyrant captain, who doesn't care about anyone, are so 'protective' of him. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know that 'Something Lost Will Never Return', 'A Crazy Story!', 'Butterfly Effect!', and 'Tick Tock' are not yet updated, but I was challenged by one of my reviewers ( AnetteRuby ) to do something that I'm not really good at, and I'm willing to take that dare. **

**So here I am again, yours truly, Love-Fades-Mine-Has-021, to make a new KNB story that will make you laugh, crack a smile, chuckle, cry, get angry and hang from a cliff just like what I did in 'Everlasting Requiem', I hope, so TUNE IN, READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

_**Summary:**_

_**Everyone in Seirin is curious why Kuroko never removed his jacket or even let others see him without his jersey on. And day after day, they noticed bruises appearing at different parts of his body. It also made them wonder why the members of GoM, especially Akashi Seijuuro who doesn't care about anyone, are so protective of him. When I say 'protective', I mean 'protective.'**_

* * *

"**Myself From Once Upon a Time"**

_**CHAPTER ONE:**_

Kagami yawned as the bell rang and their last subject teacher finally dismissed them from his boring Math Class.

Yes, their last subject was Math and it made all the students of their section wonder if fate was mocking them to place such a subject at the last period. It was like destiny was trying to kill them slowly and painfully.

_How ironic. _Kagami mentally scolded to himself and placed all of his stuff inside his bag before standing up. "Oi, Ku—" He was cut off when he realized that his 'shadow' was being surrounded by a crowd of both girls and boys, which he rarely saw.

He slowly and sneakingly went nearer and eavesdropped about what they were talking about.

"So how does it feel to beat your own former teammates?" One girl questioned him with a sweet smile.

Kuroko blinked and then emotionlessly replied, "I don't really feel glad, because once and foremost—they still became my former teammates and we hold places in one another's hearts. It was hard and difficult to defeat them, but I only did it to bring them back to their old selves…"

"What old selves?" A guy, from their class as well, prompted with curious tone.

Kuroko blinked again before staring at the fingers which tapped on top of his table. "Their old selves are the ones who love playing basketball from the bottom of their hearts." He answered with an expression as if he just won another victory. Mentally.

Kagami leaned against the wall and listened more.

"Aren't they threatening you or back-stabbing you especially that you defeated them?" Another one queried.

Kuroko shook his head. "The members of the Generation of Miracles are all kind people; they will never do such a thing." He defended.

Another girl raised an eyebrow. "How about Seijuuro Akashi? He's rumored to be a sadist and attacks anyone who opposes him with scissors or anything he'll get a hold onto."

Kuroko cracked a small smile with their definition of his former captain. "You're wrong. He's just really like that since we were in middle school. He loves perfection and wants everything to be in order –in his order—and get annoyed often by stupid people."

The students which crowded him looked at one another, their eyebrows twitched and they mumbled to one another, "Isn't what he said the same as the rumors said?"

"Ne, Kuroko-kun, would you like to accompany us? We're going to the Arcade to have some fun and we're thinking of taking you along since you always look lonely." One of the guys offered.

Kuroko looked up. "I'm not really the outgoing type, so I'm used to being alone, besides I'm often forgotten."

_Poor him… _They all mentally whispered to themselves.

A girl giggled with his response and took one of his hands which made him flinch. "Kuroko-kun?" She asked in confusion.

Kagami raised an eyebrow and silently watched Kuroko's reaction. Usually, his 'shadow' was a friendly type, someone you can talk to even if you're strangers, and he was expecting that Kuroko would smile slightly earlier and say 'yes' but instead he looked like he suddenly remembered something after the offer was given to him.

The teal-head teen eased his hand away from the girl; stood up and took his bag. "Um, if you'll excuse me; we still have a club practice today and I can't be late. Thank you for the time." He bade and quickly fled the classroom.

"What's up with him?" One demanded when he was out of the hearing.

"We're already the ones being friendly enough to approach him, but he just ignored us like that." Another grunted.

"If only he wasn't part of the Generation of Miracles—I would have already shrugged him off and forgot that he ever existed." Another male grumbled.

More and more criticisms and complaints were heard being spread around the room, and Kagami left their room in irritation.

Although it would sound like a miracle, Seirin won against Rakuzan last Winter Cup with the score 110 to 108 which was thanks to the last dunk Kagami made through Kuroko's unexpected and still-unnamed new pass.

Kagami suddenly realized that he never saw Kuroko without his jersey, jacket, or uniform on right after the Winter Cup. The phantom player also always skipped practice when they have training to the swimming pool since few weeks or a month before the Winter Cup.

His 'shadow' was distancing himself from others, and it's because of a secret—a secret only the members of the Generation of Miracles know. Well, that was what he thought anyway.

"Kuroko! What was that all about? Why did you suddenly leave?" Kagami demanded as he kept with the same pace of Kuroko.

The teal-head took out a book and read. "I just don't like others touching me without my consent…" He lied and continued in reading.

"Hm, touché." Kagami teased and then silenced himself since his companion has silenced himself as well.

"Don't say you eavesdropped us?" Kuroko demanded with unnoticeable annoyance in his voice. "Kagami-kun, can I ask you something?"

"You already asked something, so it's not free anymore."

Kuroko looked at him with unreadable eyes yet those eyes sent shivers down to Kagami's spine.

He kept his dignity in place and replied proudly, "No, I won't say we eavesdropped then, since you don't want me to say it."

"So, you did eavesdrop." Kuroko sighed. "And please answer me properly or I'll throw these books at your face." He threatened as he raised the hard-covered books in his hands.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"I never have a sense of humor, Kagami-kun. You're the one influencing me in turning me into a bad kind of guy, so you're at fault."

"Wait! Are you implying that I'm a bad guy?" Kagami demanded.

"No, you said it. Not me." Kuroko replied.

Kagami was about to burst a big roar when his 'shadow' suddenly spoke up.

"Kagami-kun…"

He frowned in confusion as he heard fear and doubt at the teal-head's tone. "Yeah?"

"Have you-No, nevermind."

Kuroko was about to walk away rapidly when he grabbed the former's arm. "Wait. What was it? Just ask it already."

The bluenette shook his head. "No. It's nothing. Let me go, Kagami-kun, it hurts."

He grasped it a little tighter. "Kuroko…"

"Ow!" Kuroko gasped loudly and pushed his current 'light' away. "It's really nothing, Kagami-kun." He assured, bowed and rapidly departed.

Kagami just stared at his fleeing figure. "What's up with him?"

* * *

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Akashicchi~" Kise Ryouta, Generation of Miracles' and Kaijo Gakuen's amazing copycat, called out as they neared to their former captain, Seijuro Akashi – also the owner of Emeperor's Eye which could almost predict the future- and opened his arms for a hug.

Akashi flipped another page of the documents in his hands and took out something from the bag on his side. When the blond was only an inch away from him, he took out his scissors and pointed it at Kise's throat. Its' sharp blade shone with the sunlight. "Try hugging me and these scissors will cut your throat."

Kise walked backwards and rapidly hid behind Aomine Daiki, the ace of both GoM and Touo Gakuen, who raised an eyebrow and glared at the golden head behind him. "Oi, Kise, did you really think that hiding behind me would help?" He demanded.

"B-But, Akashicchi is so creepy that I almost ran to the rooftop and jumped from there." Kise stammered.

Aomine cocked an eyebrow. "Then, why didn't you do so?"

Kise pouted. "Aominecchi, you meanie. Do you really want me to die already?"

"Hm, perhaps?" Aomine mumbled.

Kise threw his hands in the air in protest. "Waaah! Aominecchi, you meanie! You meanie! You me—"

A scissors passed by between them and they were only an inch away from each other. "Shut up, you two or I'll request the members of Rugby Team to throw you into the nearest river."

They both gulped and hid behind a certain violet-head.

While the latter just continued nibbling his lollipop which was given by his partner in Yosen Gakuen, Himuro Tatsuya. "Ne, Aka-chin, what are we doing here in Seirin~?"

Akashi closed the folder of his files and looked up at Seirin's gymnasium. I have to confirm something."

"Confirm? What and from whom?" Midorima replied as he cleared the forming fog on his eyeglasses.

Akashi started to walk towards the door of Seirin's gym. "Kuroko Tetsuya.", was his only answer but recognition was quickly shown in the other four's eyes.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"…I'm…tired…" Every regular member of Seirin Basketball Club sighed as Riko Aida, their brunette coach has made a long whistle which indicated the end of the swimming practice.

"...I'm super…duper tired…" Hyuuga grunted and let himself float on top of the pool water.

Kagami emerged from the pool and dried off his hair. "Oi, Kuroko, why aren't you joining our swimming training? That's unfair, you know!" He protested.

The brunette took the letter on top of the sleeping Nigou and lifted it for the others to see. "This' his medical certificate. Looks like Kuroko-kun's body cannot take too much stress especially after his heart started to fail him after the Winter Cup, so his parents asked my permission if it would be alright if he wouldn't join the swimming sessions."

"Ah…" was his teammates' answer and he couldn't help the smile that came out from his lips when they started murmuring, "Let's make that kind of letter too!" to one another.

They all froze, though, when Riko stood up from her seat and stretched her arms in the air. "Looks like most of you want to wrestle with me today, huh." She murmured and suddenly shouted, "YOU IDIOTS! DO YOU REALLY THINK I WILL BELIEVE YOU EVEN AFTER YOU GIVE ME AN EXCUSE LETTER?! WITH THOSE BODIES OF YOURS, EVEN NIGOU WON'T BE FOOLED!" She then turned towards the cute dog that sat beside their phantom player. "Isn't that right, Nigou?"

Seirin's members felt betrayed when Nigou looked at them, then at Kuroko and lastly at Riko –well, saw her menacing and frightening face to be precise—and barked three times.

The brunette then turned to her members. "See? Even Nigou agrees."

They all sadly looked at the innocent puppy. _Nigou, you betrayed us… _They mentally cried.

It was like their mascot understood them and made its' sad puppy eyes too which were to say _I'm so sorry, but I don't want to be barbecued today, masters._

They all sighed and resumed their swimming sessions as Riko continued following their training regimens. "And for you, Kuroko-kun, you will have a double training once we're in the court." She evilly murmured as she directed her **sweet **smile towards the teal-head on the bench.

Nigou trembled before going inside Kuroko's shirt and hid. The latter gulped and nodded. "Y-Yes, M'am!"

After half an hour, they were finally given their breaks and they all quickly went out of the swimming and glared at it as they panted and tried to catch their breaths.

Nigou went out of its' hiding place and jumped down off the bench and approached its' masters who just came out of the water before barking at them thrice.

They all looked at their mascot and petted it with matching laugh. "Don't worry, Nigou, that was alright. We understood." Kiyoshi assured.

"She is a monster after all." Hyuuga whispered.

They all stiffened when a familiar figure stood from behind them. "What was that?!" Riko growled and started chasing after the sophomores as Nigou chose to bark and play with Kagami with all of people. Yes, Kagami, the tiger looking player who was scared with dogs!

"Gaaahhh! Leave me alone! Leave me alone, I said!" The red-head shouted at the puppy and ran away before hiding behind Kuroko.

Nigou went to the right of the bench and Kagami went right too to avoid it. "LEAVE ME ALONE! Kuroko, help me!"

Kuroko looked at Kagami then at his enjoying pet before he picked up the latter and petted it. "Now, now, Nigou, you don't want to kill Kagami-kun because of fright, do you?" he scolded gently. "Come on now, say sorry." He whispered. He glanced at his 'light' and said, "Kagami-kun, Nigou wants to apologize."

Kagami frowned in confusion. "HAH, What'dya mean—" He froze like a statue when Kuroko neared Nigou to his face and the latter licked his cheek.

"…Kagami-kun?" Kuroko called out and poked his 'shadow's' forehead and the latter fell frozen on the ground. To exaggerate what he just experienced, the red-head even turned into ashes, which was quite unrelated with statues, and flew with the wind, wind that never really entered the swimming pool.

"Ah, you killed him, it seem." Izuki commented and nodded his head as he touched the ashes that were left on the ground. It was unfortunate he ended up in the pool once again when Hyuuga kicked him on his head.

"Just die, Izuki." The bespectacled captain of theirs growled and stomped into one of the empty benches and sat on it and continued drying his wet hair.

"C-C-Cold…." The owner of the Eagle Eye shakily groaned as he emerged from the pool with the help of Mitobe, the silent teammate of theirs, and as kind as he ever was, lent his own towel to the pun lover and helped him warm up under the sun which went inside through the help of some of the glass windows attached on top of each wall of the building they're at.

"Hey, Kuroko, wanna hang out with us later?" Kagami, who appeared technically out of nowhere, offered as he drank the contents of his bottle of water in one gulp.

"You're alive?" Kuroko emotionlessly gasped and whispered at the puppy on top of his lap, "Too bad, right, Nigou?"

Nigou barked at his true master as an agreement and threw Kagami a disappointed look.

"Oi, Nigou, what's with that irritating look you're giving me? Want me to barbecue you?" He arrogantly grumbled and pretended that he was asking a boxing fight with a _puppy _dog. Yes, he has no shame.

The said dog jumped down from Kuroko's lap and took a step towards Kagami, and the red-head made a step backward. "Oh no, you don't."

"I'm envious on how lively this team always is." A very familiar voice from the door, which miraculously was now open, commented as he crossed his arms. His signature smirk and signature heterochromatic eyes gave way to who he was: Rakuzan and GoM's Akashi Seijuuro.

"I know right? I mean when we visit they're always having fun and chasing one another! I hope we're as close and lively as you are in our team." Another irritating one agreed and pouted his lips. Anyone would recognize him especially that he was working as a model, a well-known model and great copycat: Kise Ryouta.

"Ugh, Kise, shut up, will you? Or do you want me to shut you up using my own mouth? Argh, I'm so sleepy!" A lazy dark (yes, literally) one grumbled and stretched his arms in the air and yawned. As he stretched his arms in the air, his name was revealed through his Uniform's nameplate; the all-arounder: Aomine Daiki.

"I ran out of snacks, do you have any here? Do you~? Come on, give me some, I'm still hungry~" The giant among their five visitors complained and looked at the members of Seirin with pleading and unresistable eyes. He may be childish but that was something that made him different with others; being who he was, he always stayed as one of the unbreakable shields or centers of all High School Basketball Clubs: Murasakibara Atsushi.

"I suggest you stop acting like kids, nanodayo.. You're, what, already in the range of fifteen to eighteen and you act like ten year old kids, nandayo. Grow up, nanodayo." A bespectacled, carrying a titan hello kitty, scolded as he adjusted his eyeglasses with his taped left fingers. Through these, you would recognize him easily; the miracle shooter: Midorima Shintarou.

"Nanodayo, nanodayo, nanodayo. Bah!" Kagami mocked.

Midorima's eyebrows furrowed with the red-head's insult and silently glared at his former teammate's current 'light'.

"That's weird. It has been, like, what, a month or so since any of you visited and now, here you all are. You are complete and ready to make an ambush. What's up, gonna kill one of us or what?" Hyuuga asked, intrigued.

"He's gonna kill us in the window sill." Izuki mumbled with straight face as he looked at the members of the Generation of Miracles.

"GO DIE!" His other teammates growled and pushed him in the pool once again, and this time Koga refrained Mitobe from helping him, so he would learn to stop making puns.

Akashi cleared his throat to gain the others' attention back to him, but he was quite unsuccessful since they were still arguing, jokingly, if they really did need someone like Izuki in the team.

The smaller red-head cleared his throat once again and for the second time, was unsuccessful to gain their attention.

Even Kuroko, himself, felt the tense atmosphere enveloping his former captain and shakily poked his current teammates' shoulders, and if one of them still did not turn—he would grab his neck and turn his face around by force.

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko mumbled.

Kagami was still busy debating with his senpais.

"Kagami-kun…!" Kuroko started to panic as Akashi's eyes darkened more, so he poked into Kagami's shoulder's bone which made the red-head flinch.

"What the hell, Kuroko—Geeehhh!" Kagami gasped as he saw Akashi's expression. He grabbed his other senpais' hair.

"What the heck, Ka—" They began and took steps backwards in fear as they saw Akashi's menacing expression.

Kuroko unconsciously glanced at his former teammates' and got the same message through their eyes: 'We're triple dead.'

"So, am I welcome to speak now or do I still need to lend you some of my time?" Akashi sweetly –and I said that sarcastically—asked as he gave the Seirin members a smile.

They mutely nodded in fear and waited for whatever the tyrant was about to say.

Kagami silently hid behind his shadow and took a step backward, so he wouldn't be that near with the tyrant captain and he wouldn't get into any trouble.

"This is the first time I've heard of a light hiding behind a shadow." Kuroko commented.

"Akashi Seijuuro scares me to death. If I don't push myself away from him, you might find me dead and lying on the street few days from now." Kagami whispered.

"You're such a coward, Kagami-kun. Face your fears. Here." Kuroko offered and pushed his 'light' towards his former captain who looked at Kagami in confusion and in irritation.

"…Yes?" Akashi arrogantly queried.

Kagami shook his head rapidly and took long strides backwards and stopped right beside his 'shadow'. "You idiot! I almost got killed!" He hissed.

Kuroko looked up at him with emotionless eyes. "Too bad he didn't really did kill you, wasn't it?" He replied.

Kagami raised one pair of his eyebrows. "Let me guess, you're 5% joking and 95% telling the truth, weren't you?"

Kuroko nodded. "Truth be told, I was telling the 100% truth." He corrected.

"To start, actually we came to—" Akashi started when Kuroko suddenly went to a run as Kagami started chasing after him about something he had said.

"KUROKO, YOU BASTARD!" Kagami grumbled as he chased after his 'shadow'.

"You two, will you please stop—" Akashi began when his eyes widened as he realized something.

Kagami grabbed Kuroko's Seirin T-shirt and from that split second, a bruise was visible and was still fresh on the teal-head's upper right stomach.

"What…" Kagami trailed off as he subconsciously released his hold on the phantom player's T-shirt.

"Kuroko…what—" Hyuuga started.

Kuroko gulped and shook his head. "It was just an accident. It was my fault when I didn't see where I was walking to the day before." He replied.

"Are you sure? Do you want us to go to the infirmary and—" Kiyoshi began.

He slightly smiled and politely refused, "No. I don't think it needs such attention. It will heal soon, I promise. It's nothing serious."

The members of the Generation of Miracles silently glanced at one another as they recognized how their former phantom player just lied towards his current teammates.

Riko and Hyuuga glanced at each other and nodded in synchronization. Seirin's coach then turned towards Kuroko. "You're excused with today's training, Kuroko. Treat and let your bruise heal first, and I will let you play again."

Kuroko nodded and took his bag and carefully carried Nigou with his right arm. "If you'll excuse me." He bade and bowed.

"Tetsuya—"

The said boy didn't even turn towards his name's caller and quickly strode out of the swimming pool.

Akashi couldn't help sighing. "He escaped." He mumbled and gestured for Seirin to continue their practice and for the other four to follow him outside the swimming pool.

"Akashicchi, what's wrong?" Kise wondered as he saw the expression on their former captain's face.

The other three, equally clueless of what he had realized, stared at him too with wondering eyes.

"I hope my guess wasn't right." He murmured to himself.

* * *

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kuroko took out the house's keys from his school bag when the front door of their house opened and he silently waited as his father went out with his own keys in hands and opened their house's gate.

He gulped and mutely walked inside their home and was about to walk up to his room when he heard his father talk, "Why are you late?"

"I…I was practicing basketball with my t-teammates, father." He stuttered in fear and avoided his father's eyes.

But he was not able to prevent his father's abusive hands to take hold of him as his father, Sadaharu Kuroko, pulled him up in the air through his teal hair. "You asshole, I entered you into that school not to play games but to attend school, since I have no other choice, but to inherit you our company since I have no other child but you!" He snarled and threw him onto the bookshelf just few meters away from them. "You're useless that I want to kill you right now! I really want to, Tetsuya! Too bad, it will ruin my reputation." He slowly approached the phantom player and painfully strangles his neck. "Just like this."He hissed and finally let go of him when Kuroko's face was turning blue. He stood up and began to walk towards the kitchen. He made a sideways glance towards Kuroko. "What will you say?"

Kuroko, as painful as he was feeling, breathed for air, as few drops of blood were visible on the corners of his lips, and whispered, "I-I-I'm home, father."

Sadaharu, as similar as he was with his son, made his arrogant smirk and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Kuroko grabbed his bag and painfully, while he rubbed his throbbing back, went inside his dark room. He sat on the edge of his bed and began to noiselessly weep.

* * *

**A/N: I missed you, guys! Next in line to update is either: 'Butterfly Effect' or 'Something Lost Will Never Return'. 'A Crazy Story' is still in hiatus since I'm still thinking of how to make it funny. **

**Let me think if I'll give you sneak peeks…Hm, tell me, do you want me to give you sneak peeks or leave my chapters as they are, so I'll know what to do on the next chapter. Thanks! **

**I hope you'll leave me messages or reviews. Thanks. Haha!**

**Love yah, guys! **

**Kisses and Kitkat,**

**LFMH021**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Been more than a month huh? Sorry about that, got no connection at home, so we had some difficulty.**

**Hiya, minna-san! Um, I just wanted to clarify that, yes, I have read 'Betrayal In Its Most Simplest Form' and I loved, loved, loved it, but no, I didn't copy it. I might have gotten an idea from it, yet I wrote this with originality and I assure you that there a lot of differences between the two. I'm not belittling that fanfiction, because I, myself, read it and loved it. It was one of the best I've read that I still couldn't get rid of its' chapters' contents in my mind. I'm not mad, I'm not angry, I'm not upset, just explaining because I love you all. **

**Thankies for all the support~**

**Here we go! Another chapter coming up~**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! As a present, let me give you a very looooooooooooong chapter! Enjoy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Hersheys and Cadbury,**

**LFMH021**

**(This is after the Winter Cup. You'll know how as chapters pass. Thanks.)**

* * *

"**Myself From Once Upon A Time"**

_**CHAPTER TWO:**_

"TETSUYA!" was the alarm that awoken Kuroko from his deep slumber and he ran out of his room in panic.

"Y-Yes, Father?" He half-dazed shouted back in fear.

"You only have ten minutes to get ready and then prepare me breakfast afterwards! I have a very important appointment this morning, so I need to be early. Hurry up or I'll beat you up!" Sadaharu growled from downstairs.

"…Yes, Father. I understand." He replied and went back inside his room to rapidly fix himself by doing two things at a time even how hard it was.

Since he had been a kid, he lived in a world of fear.

Fear of a lot of things. But one his greatest fears had always been his father.

If you're wondering why, you would find out as this chapter passed by.

Right after approximately eight minutes, he went out of his room and hurriedly went downstairs to prepare their breakfast. He was not good in cooking, but he was needed to learn so he painstakingly asked Kagami for the latter to teach him.

He sighed and started his multi-chores at the same time, so he would finish early and he needed no more to see his father.

"What's that smell?" Sadaharu demanded as he sniffed the smell in the air thrice. He frowned and approached the kitchen. "The hotdogs are already over-cooked, you bastard!" He growled.

Kuroko gasped mentally and started trying to fix the poor hotdogs who looked like charcoaldogs now. "I'm so sorry, father. I will just replace them and—"

Before he could even finish his apology. His father's hard palm made contact with his soft cheek. "Can't you do anything properly?! I mean it's just a simple cooking, can't you do even that small thing?! You're so damn useless and worthless!"

He received another one, then another one and he fought the urge to start sobbing in pain. He also wanted to fight back, but more damage would be done if he decided to choose that option, so he just stayed silent and accepted it all.

"YOU DAMN GARBAGE!" Sadaharu snapped and pulled his hair to lift him off the ground, which greatly pained him.

"Ow…ah…Father, stop it. That hurts…" He begged and gritted his teeth in pain.

"I really hate seeing you! Die—" Kuroko's head was just an inch away from the concrete wall when the older one's phone rang wildly with his mother's ringtone. Sadaharu glared at him before throwing him on the ground and took the phone to answer the call.

"Oh, Kyoko! How has it been there?" The arrogant tone his father used against him turned to a sweeter one which made his heart crash and made him feel disgusted. "Yes, we're fine here. Tetsuya? Oh, Tetsuya..." His father murmured and casted a sideways glare towards him. "Oh, he's still asleep. He's a very nice kid, so no need to worry. He's doing great, so you don't need to be bothered too much. We're doing incredibly great here at home. "

Kuroko rubbed his throbbing head and silently glared at his father who was obviously using a façade to cover up everything he's doing. _Doing great, me? Us, doing incredibly great here at home? _

He stood up and resumed in cooking their breakfast. He turned off the rice cooker before placing his attention to the over-cooked hotdogs. He placed them in a plate and then placed a new set of hotdogs in the frying pan before cooking the omelets in the other pan next.

"Arf!" Nigou greeted right after he found his way in through the small door for dogs of their front door. He wagged his tail and sat beside his master as if he knew what the teal-head was doing.

"Here you go, Nigou." Kuroko offered and placed the plate of overcooked hotdogs on the floor. The dog barked again in joy and savored each.

"Good dog." He murmured and rubbed Nigou's head.

"Alright, bye. Yes, I understand. Of course I take care of him. He has grew inches since you've been home. Hm, alright. Take care." Sadaharu replied, with a tone you would never suspect to be a abuser, to Kuroko's mother in the other line before hanging up and throwing his phone on the couch. "She's such an idiot." He chuckled. "To think she's dense enough to not even realize what I'm truly doing here while she's gone abroad for work…Ah, what a true idiot."

Kuroko turned the stove off and placed two hotdogs and an omelet on one plate and then placed a cup of rice beside the dishes.

"Don't you think so too, Tetsuya?" The older Kuroko mocked.

The phantom player didn't reply and started washing the utensils he used.

"You bastard, I'm talking to you!" Sadaharu growled and pulled Kuroko by his hair and forcefully turned him, so the latter would be facing him back. "How dare you ignore me, Tetsuya?! Do you realize what punishment you'll get because of that?!"

Kuroko gasped as his father dragged him to the living room and threw him on the couch before the latter stomped to the kitchen, took a cup of hot water from the water dispenser and strode towards his terrified son. "Correct, I'm going to throw this to you, you asshole. So you will learn your lesson." He hissed as he slowly approached the teal-head.

Kuroko tried running away, but his father got hold of his uniform's edge and he instinctively shielded his face with his arms when he was forcefully grabbed to face the other. Unfortunately, his father was telling the truth and threw the glass of hot water onto his hands which shielded his face.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Kuroko cried as he felt the stinging pain the water did with his hands. "Ow…Ow…" He sobbed as he ran towards the kitchen sink and tried removing the pain by washing his hands with cold water, but it was no use.

His hands turned crimson as he started to feel as if his skin was being peeled off. He bit his bottom lip as the pain continued.

Sadaharu smirked before placing the glass on the kitchen sink and grabbing his plate of food and strode towards the dining room to start eating. "That's what you get. I hope you learned your lesson, Tetsuya."

He fought back the tears which were threatening to pour down in his cheeks. "I…I'm going now, Father…" He bade.

"Sure, be sure to be back home before eight in the evening, Tetsuya. I don't want you roaming around like an idiot in the streets at night. I'll be damned by your stupid mother."

"…I understand." He mumbled, took his bag from the couch, hugged Nigou with his two arms and ran outside of Kuroko's residence.

"Arf!" Nigou barked and licked his master's face as drops of tears began to trickle down his pale cheeks.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"'Morning, Kuroko!" Kagami enthusiastically greeted right after he saw sight of the not-so-invisible-today 'shadow' of his.

The teal-head blinked and turned towards his 'light' and nodded. "Good morning to you too, Kagami-kun." He greeted back. "Nigou, greet Kagami-kun."

Nigou faced the red-head, who instinctively took a step backwards, and barked.

"Don't you dare jump on me, Nigou or I'll really fry you later!" The power forward snapped.

Nigou whimpered and then barked as if he was mocking the other.

"Nigou, you bastard!" Kagami growled.

"Oi, Kagami, why are you so noisy? And you're arguing with a dog too. Are you some kind of an idiot?" Their team captain, Hyuuga demanded after he smacked the red-eyed's head.

"Well, Nigou's the one who started the fight!" Kagami childishly grunted. "He's the one mocking me as if I'm some kind of a _baka._"

"…Aren't you _Baka_gami, after all?" Koganei pointed out.

"I'm not!" Kagami protested.

"You know, it's kind embarrassing how noisy you all are when it's still the start of the day." Riko sighed right after she had caught up with her team members who accidentally gathered together.

"Coach, is it true we'll not have any classes today?!" Koki, one of the freshmen, joyfully asked.

The brunette nodded. "That's true. The faculties are going to have some kind of seminars with the faculties of other schools and they've requested the students to attend and be with their clubs instead today, so the day won't be wasted. That means you're going to train all day today. Great, right?"

Seirin Basketball Team's members' smiles turned into sad ones upon hearing the last two sentences. "I suddenly want to go home now…" Hyuuga mumbled in disappointment. And just when he thought he could just roam around and have some fun today.

"Me too. I want to go home or maybe just roam." Izuki joked with an upset tone.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hyuuga irritatingly grumbled and smacked Izuki by the head.

"I was just joking." Izuki complained.

"Actually, that was the main problem." Kagami pointed out in a sigh.

The basketball team members continued arguing as they walked towards the gymnasium. No one among them even gave any attention to their onlookers. They were happy, that was all that mattered to them. This was the family Kuroko looked forward to see everyday and he felt glad he chose these people to be his friends.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kise sighed as he spun the ball on his index finger. He sighed again when his phone rang wildly beside him for the tenth time for today.

"Oi, Kise, stop sighing. It's disturbing!" Kasamatsu Yukio, Kaijo's captain, scolded as he approached their not-so-energetic ace. "What's up with you, anyway? You've been all down since you've came. You're ruining even the other's mood to play with your gloomy aura. It's totally annoying."

Kise dribbled the ball and then let it roll towards the other members of their basketball team. "I don't want to attend my pictorial for today, but my partner in the magazine keeps bugging me since I've woken up. It's irritating, and…"

Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow with the sudden pause Kise did. "And?" He prompted as he wiped the sweat in his face and neck.

"And I miss Aominecchi." Kise sighed.

The dark-head's eyes widened but he quickly composed himself and glanced at his seatmate. "Hey, Kise, uh, do you…you know…like—"

"Yeah. I do." Kise cut in and bitterly smiled. "I have always liked him since we were in middle school, but from what I see…he has his eyes for Kurokocchi…"

"Kuroko…Tetsuya? Seirin's phantom man?" Kasamatsu bewilderedly exclaimed. "Whoa, didn't know that."

Kise humorlessly laughed and nodded. "Unexpected, right? Well, maybe that's because you didn't come in the same school as us. They met when they were both freshmen. Aominecchi was already a regular while Kurokocchi remained with the third string. They accidentally met when Kurokocchi was practicing and Aominecchi thought he was a ghost. That's when they met and became close friends. One day, though, Akashicchi came in where the two usually practiced as he was looking for Aominecchi when he accidentally met Kurokocchi and taught him what his true abilities were back then…That's when the 'light' and 'shadow' duo formed. They just drifted away from each other when we started to grow and Aominecchi wasn't satisfied with his opponents and even forgot how to catch Kurokocchi's pass…I—"

Kasamatsu patiently listened as their ace opened up, which he rarely did, and spoke up.

He was just not expecting Kise to start sobbing. "O-Oi—"

"I…I have always stayed in the background." Kise hiccupped. "It was tiring. I have always been an extra in their story. I will never exceed Kurokocchi's part in Aominecchi's heart. Kurokocchi will always be the most important person to him and I…I will always be the casted away one. The one always left out between the two of them."

"Kise—"

"It's hard, but I've learned to accept the truth…That's life, right?" Kise murmured and as if it was some joke, laughed afterwards although tears continued pouring down his cheeks.

Kasamatsu just stayed silent beside the copycat, not for the reason he was awed or that he was speechless—he just thought it was the best thing he could do as Kise remained to unnoticeably cry beside him.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Midorima closed the book he was reading before sighing. "This is somewhat tiring." He complained to no one but himself.

He secretly glanced at a certain black-head at the back of the room. The dark-head was laughing and chatting animatedly with many of his other classmates, be it a girl or a boy. "And then he said, 'I don't want to!' That's when I purposely let myself slip and accidentally threw all of the plastic of garbage at him. Oops, that 'accidentally' was a lie…Oooooh, his expression that time was priceless. It was like this—" And Takao made a ridiculous face which made all of those surrounding him laugh out loud.

"I'm starting to wonder if he's really a basketball player or a clown. He could pass any circus test without problems." He mumbled in disbelief, took his things and stood up.

"Where are you going, Midorima?" Their class president queried as he was self-studying himself.

He pushed his glasses with his left taped hand's middle finger. "I'm heading towards the library to self-study about the subjects concerning the course I'm going to take after few years. I couldn't concentrate with how noisy it is." He replied and strode outside of their room. Ignoring the stares and glares from his fellow classmates.

"That guy is so damn annoying. He talks and acts as if he's some kind of god! If only I can get rid of him." He heard one of his classmates who was beside Takao grumble. "Do you agree, Takao? He's your teammate right? I bet you can't stand him and was just forced to be his partner. That sucks, I pity you."

He didn't even bother to listen for the dark-head's reply as he rapidly went to the library which was empty when he came in. He sat on the farthest and darkest place he could find and opened the book he grabbed out of nowhere. It looked like a fiction, a romance one at that, but he didn't care and just read without really understanding it.

Until he read lines he didn't expect that book would hold:

**Love truly does hurt, especially when you know you don't have hope anymore.**

**And there he was, standing and socializing with a lot of people. As friendly as he has always been. As different as he ever was with me. We're total opposites; I'm an anti-social person; someone frequently judged and bullied by people and someone who would never be fit for him. **

…**That's why I want to somewhat change. Or maybe if I could just get rid of my feelings towards someone like him, especially when I know that he will never feel the same. Not when there are a lot of others whom he can choose.**

**We're worlds apart and I've grown to accept and recognize that distance between us, but I can't help loving him.**

Midorima forcefully closed the book he got hold of and pushed it to the farthest part of the table he sat on and heaved a sigh.

"Damn it, fate is not going to the track I want today…" He mumbled in disappointment and furtively looked at his lucky item for today which was inside his uniform's pocket: a picture of your most important person.

That first one that popped into his mind was _him _but as tsundere as he ever was, he rejected the thought and tried looking for a picture of his family, sister or even just a relative when he found out his sister took all of them for a project about family tree they had.

And the only one left was his picture of him and _that person _when the latter dragged him to a photobooth and forced him to have a picture with him, which was inside his wallet for an unknown reason.

He stared at the signature smile on _his _face and Midorima suddenly crumpled the photo in his hand, cut it into pieces before throwing the pieces inside a trash bin near him.

Takao Kazunari would never feel the same way as him. The dark-head had always been unreachable; he had always been a person Midorima would never be able to beat. And the green-head always knew that love was a strong word a person would never feel towards him.

When they met, he was always annoyed with how clingy and irritating the dark-head could be, especially with the nickname the latter always called him. Midorima once snapped at him and they didn't talk for days, but for an unknown reason Midorima was the first one to make a move and passed the ball towards Takao, so the latter would shoot it. It was an apology and he blinked when Takao got his message, grinned at him before hugging him tight. "Arigatou, Shin-chan! You're the best! I'm so glad I'm your partner!"

No one ever saw him special except for that stupid Hawk Eye owner, but he was the one avoiding the latter now…because he didn't want to have false hopes and feel disappointed afterwards. He would just continue playing and pretend he's a robot. He would just pretend he was alright even though he was not and that's when each of his eyes became traitors and let tears drop on the wooden table.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Murasakibara chewed the pocky he ate and continued doing so as he watched silently at the background as a senior of theirs was gathering courage to confess towards his partner, Himuro Tatsuya.

The violet-head took out another one and ate it all at once before properly chewing it.

Himuro Tatsuya was popular, not only in their class, but also in their year and even other years! Maybe because he always got it all: looks, fame, money, talents, skills, abilities, even luck, actually. And Murasakibara began to feel as if he was so different from the partner he chose.

He would never be like Himuro, even how much he would want it to happen.

"U-Um, I…Himuro Tatsuya, I…I always liked you!" And finally, after few minutes of silence, the beautiful girl before Himuro said her feelings.

The dark-head looked surprised at first before smiling gently.

Murasakibara had grown to know that smile his partner gave when he was being confessed to. There were actually two types of smile he would give when he was confessed to: the first one was the apologetic smile which meant he couldn't give the other a chance because he was not that interested right now, and the second one was the gentle smile he gave to people whom he was quite interested in or he was just in the mood to try being in a new relationship as of the moment.

And the violet-head hated it when Himuro gave the other the latter smile…just like now.

He didn't really know what 'love' truly meant and how you would know if you're in-love. He had always been a dense person; someone who didn't know that much except the things he learnt from school and…basketball.

Until,

Himuro Tatsuya entered their gymnasium the first day of clubbing day and greeted Murasakibara with a whole-hearted smile. The violet-head was confused at first and just nodded as an acknowledgement. He thought that the dark-head was just befriending him because he was part of the Generation of Miracles, that had always been the reason of others to greet him or to smile at him. He always knew others didn't really like him.

But after they accidentally sat beside each other in the same class –yes, they're in the same class- he found out that the dark-head was unaware of their fame and of from what school the titanic person came from.

That's when he decided to open up to Himuro and try being his partner. It was a good decision…until Murasakibara felt he was being pulled by the friendliness and kindness the other possessed and he hated it.

Himuro was the kind, understanding, patient, simple, gentle and tender type of person, but also someone you wouldn't want to be enemies with. He was the childish, selfish, anti-social, and hot-tempered one, he was the type who always wanted himself to be the right one.

Their personalities were too far apart. Not that they were total opposites, they just didn't seem like the two kind of people that would match. And Murasakibara sadly accepted that. _That _that which meant that the unexplainable feelings he held for the dark-head would not reciprocated.

He stopped from eavesdropping and decided to head home alone for today. To reflect and to try to remove the unrequited feelings he held for his partner.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kuroko winced in pain as he felt his hands sting as he tried putting on his jersey.

Unfortunately, they were inside Rakuzan High School's Gymnasium. Why? For the reason that Riko had found a way to blackmail their principal to say what their schedule was for today and that was the reason why she was able to ask the Rakuzan's principal to let their team and Seirin have a practice game for today since this time was free as well.

"I am so amazed how coach could pull through this kind of things." Hyuuga mumbled as he stretched and warmed up. "And against Rakuzan too."

"Yeah, I mean we've been against them and won against them…But I honestly think God just granted our wish that time. And I'm nervous right now because I think that we will only be humiliated here especially when they won against us with a lot of difference." Koga replied with shaky voice.

"Teams assemble!" A referee Rakuzan's coach chose shouted as he sat on his throne.

"Let's go, Kuroko!" Kagami exclaimed and offered a bump fist.

Kuroko internally winced as he bumped his with his Kagami's fist. "Yes, let's do this."

His hands' burn was not that noticeable especially that they had turned into his flesh's skin tone. He also applied an ointment which would subdue its' pain but was unable to wrap them with bandage; when he was about to wrap them up, Riko suddenly dragged them here and the game was starting as soon as Seirin's members arrived.

"Let's have a good game!" Both teams shouted at each other before disassembling and going to their own positions inside the court.

Kuroko glanced at Akashi who was sitting on the bench and still had his shirt on. _Looks like he's not a starter today. _

He blinked and composed himself. He passed by Mayuzumi who was marking him and tapped the ball, which was being passed to Mibuchi, and let Mitobe receive it. The silent one ran towards the empty inside and threw the ball using his hook shoot which made them the first ones to gain a score.

He winced as he felt his hand sting a lot in pain with the movement he did. The game resumed and he was now being marked by Nebuya. He tried running towards the latter's right, but he was quickly blocked. He blinked twice before using Vanishing Drive and tapped the ball, once again, towards his light. Kagami received it and dunked the ball.

"Oya!" He yelled as his feet reached the ground.

Kuroko smiled and winced when he tried closing his hands into fists.

"Oi, Kuroko, you alright?" Kagami asked. The one dribbling the ball as of the moment was Hyuuga and he was now preparing for a three-pointer.

The teal-head nodded. "Let's go!"

He could feel Akashi's eyes on him. The red-head always knew what was on his mind and he despised that fact. He also detested his feelings towards the other. He always knew that Akashi had only seen him as an instrument to achieve his goals, especially when they were back in Teiko.

He had always been an object Akashi wanted to get hold of to set his goals straight and to gain 100% success.

The truth always hurt, but Kuroko accepted it.

He blinked when the ball was suddenly between his palms and he was unguarded by anyone. "…Me?"

"Hurry, Kuroko! Make our fifth point!" Izuki shouted.

He gulped before readying himself for his phantom shot. He was about to throw the ball even how painfully it would be when Mayuzumi suddenly appeared before him and tackled him to grab the ball. He lost his balance, lost the ball, and was about to fall face-first on the ground when he instinctively used his hands to prevent that.

Unfortunately for him, he had forgotten all about the injury he gained earlier by his father's abusive treatment. "Iyaaaahhhhh!" He gasped in pain as he rolled over and tried releasing the pain he was feeling by closing them into fists.

Everyone halted from where he was and turned towards the phantom player. Even Akashi quickly stood up and ran towards the teal-head.

"Kuroko, Kuroko! What happened?! Oi!" Kagami demanded as he helped his 'shadow' sit up.

"Shit, look at his hands. They're red as Akashi's hair!" Nebuya exclaimed as he caught the redness of the phantom's hands.

"Nothing will be done if you'll just crowd around him!" Akashi snapped, helped Kuroko stand up and limped with him towards the locker room. "Continue the game and win. Do not disturb us. I'll be the one taking care of him." He commanded and accompanied the blue-head inside Rakuzan's gymnasium's locker room.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kuroko silently watched as Akashi carefully tended his burn and wrapped them with bandage.

"How did this happen, Tetsuya?" Akashi was the first one to break the silence which was going on for almost five minutes now and asked this question.

"I thought the water in the kettle was not cold anymore, and I was about to change the water in it when I let the water flow and was washing both of my hands in the process, when I found out it was actually still hot. Too late, though." He mumbled.

"You small rotten liar." Akashi accused and cut the bandage before placing the excess back inside the medicine kit. He placed it beside him before looking straight into the phantom player's eyes. "I hate it when you lie, Tetsuya. No one knows that you're not telling the truth except me."

"True. And I hate you for being so observant and for knowing me so well." Kuroko bluntly stated.

"Don't worry, hate is a strong word. I can keep up with it." Akashi retorted and sat on the floor before Kuroko. "Tell me the truth, Tetsuya. I will keep it.|

"No."

"It was your father again, wasn't it?" The red-head guessed and the silence the blue-head gave him confirmed the truth. "He has come back?"

Kuroko remained quiet still.

"When?"

The blue-head stayed silent again.

Akashi sighed. "We'll go nowhere if you stay quiet like this, Tetsuya. Don't you think he has done enough already? Few years passed and here he is again, destroying you. Tetsuya, if you can keep up with this, we don't. We saw things he did towards you years ago, we can't let those happen again."

Kuroko stared at the bandaged hands on his lap and murmured, "Why?"

Akashi blinked and frowned afterwards. "What do you mean with that question?"

"Why are too concerned suddenly, Akashi-kun? Didn't you hate me? Didn't you start to hate me when I became useless back in Teiko, when I opposed you and fought against you this Winter Cup and when we won while I was the one marking you? You never cared about me, right? But why are acting as if I'm so important to you now?" He grunted with trembling voice.

All he received, though, was silence.

"Once upon a time, I was a person no one noticed, I was a person no one cared about. I met a best friend whom I was separated with when we turned middle school. I joined Teiko Basketball Team to play against him but I was a weakling. Good thing Aomine-kun met me and he became my friend. But then a red-head named Akashi Seijuro appeared and told me things I never knew about myself. He was somebody I greatly admired but also despised. Honestly, as I recall the memories I realize that I hate that myself from once upon a time. He was always being beaten up by his abusive father, he had never met his mother because she had not gone home for fourteen years now, he was always the one left out and forgotten. That myself from once upon a time and this someone in the present will never be loved back by anyone. He's pitiful, right?"

Akashi stared at Kuroko in bewilderment. "You…"

Kuroko hid his tears with a small smile and tried laughing it off, "Sorry. I was just holding back a lot of things that I suddenly burst them all out now that I'm alone with someone. I don't know what happened with me. Please forget the things I said—Eh? Oomph!" He gasped as Akashi suddenly stood up and removed his jersey shirt which revealed all of the bruises he received from his father.

It was not really something he wanted to hide. What surprised him though was when Akashi swiftly leaned his lips with Kuroko's.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, how did that end up like that? Ok, I know it was too sentimental and the theme I used today was for broken-hearted persons, but I am! I mean…ugh, I hate falling in love with someone who will never feel the same. I'm gonna cry now!**

**Anyways, MERRY CHRISTMAS, everyone! Enjoy the occasion and vacation!**

**Hope you liked my Christmas Gift. If I have time, I'll update as soon as possible, before this year ends.**

**As a present, PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Sneak Peek you said? Nope, not for this chapter. It would reveal a lot if I do.**

**Oh…**

**Urgh, alright! I love you too much!**

**Here you go!**

* * *

_**SNEAK PEEK:**_

"Aominecchi, do you like Kurokocchi?" Kise suddenly butt in with a sober tone which sent the others into silence.

Aomine's grumbling expression turned into a shocked one when he heard the question which he never wanted to be queried of.

Even Akashi didn't predict that things would turn out this way.

"Silence, eh? Then, Kurokocchi, who is it do you like? Akashicchi, Aominecchi or Kagamicchi?" Kise queried to the one behind the smaller red-head.

Kuroko gulped and stared at the ground.

"Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi, whom do you guys like…or do you two like each other?"

Murasakibara and Midorima glanced at each other in sync and quickly looked away in exasperation.

"Wha…?" Himuro and Takao mumbled in surprise.

Takao and Himuro casted each other confused looks with what they were suddenly witnessing.

"I will not open this gate until you guys give answers." Kise threatened as he spread his arms to block the others' way. Tears trailing down his cheeks.

**A/N: What the hell? Even , myself, don't know how I'll insert this kind of scene. Anyway, let **_**us **_**find out next chapter! See you!**


End file.
